Death by Popsicles
by Lovex1
Summary: Gray's best friend, Natsu, has grown a really strange addiction to sucking popsicles recently and Gray has grown a really strange addiction to watching the pink haired pervert eat them. But it's only because Nastu has a really perverted mouth! He's not gay! Right? Ha. (Yaoi - Oneshot)


Death By Popsicles

* * *

My best friend seemed to have developed a weird ass addiction. No, not to porn like every other High School Boy our age, no, this one was a lot more problematic... for me at least. Extremely so.

The pink haired idiot sat across from me, his legs spread as he laid comfortably in a bean bag chair. His fingers twirled around the wooden stick to a purple popsicle, slipping his mouth over it, over and _over_ again. Irritated by the lewd action, I spoke, trying to to keep my attention on my phone, "Isn't that your fourth fucking popsicle, man?"

Natsu looked up to be with bewildered eyes and then popped the cold object from his mouth and stared at it. He studied the item for a moment before closing his eyes with a shrug, "I think it's my sixth."

I looked up cautiously and saw his tongue roll over the item, his mouth stuck over the thing. His lips were colored and wet from the treat, smoothly rolling over the cold surface. My eyes widened at the realization of how intently I was watching him. God, now wasn't the time for me to be acting like a fuckin homo or something.

"The fuck is with this new addiction?" I hissed at the boy, angered at how he was unknowingly teasing me. "You into dick-shaped foods now?"

As if brushing off the comment completely, the onyx-eyed teen yawned, pulling the almost finished desert from his lips, "I dunno." He let out a breath and then met my eyes with a stupid grin, "I just like the feeling of it in my mouth."

"Gross dude." I grimaced at the sentence, "What? Are you gay?"

The bastard didn't respond immediately, making me almost regret asking. Though, after a few seconds of weird silence, he just sort of nonchalantly said, "Dunno, never tried _dude _before."

He stuck the popsicle into his mouth again and I felt a drip of sweat slide down my face as I could not for the love of God keep my eyes off of that perverted fucking mouth. He slid it in and out, twirling it around with those cold lips pressed up against its freezing surface. My fingers squeezed onto my phone as I tried to look away. I was _not _gay. He just had a really... enticing... mouth.

That was all.

Natsu sucked in the last bit, leaving the wooden stick empty. He stared at it for a moment and stood up, exiting the room for another one no doubt. I immediately stared down at my phone and scrolled quickly, feeling my body grow a little bit hotter from my previous _staring_.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I whispered to myself, trying to calm myself down, "It was a popsicle, calm the fuck down."

The sound of his bedroom door opening immediately made my body stiffen into a casual pose, "We're out." Natsu sighed as though he'd just lost the most important thing in the world to him. "Damn." He pouted, plopping down into the bean bag once more.

I let out a sigh of relief and decided to get rid of the weird mood. This was my best friend after all, how gross to get excited just from a few popsicle licks. "Looks like you're gonna need something new to suck on." I let out a joking laugh and held out my two fingers, "You can go to town on these."

Y'know, I really expected something entirely different from what actually transpired.

Maybe a "You're a fucking bastard" or a punch or something.

Not _that_.

The pink haired boy looked up to me a weird dark gaze, "Alright." He said simply, crawling over to my fingers. I laughed at bit at how far he was going to the joke as he gripped onto my held out hand and stared at the two extended limbs.

"Okay," My laughing slightly died down, "Joke's over now." I attempted to remove my fingers but the asshole had a tight grasp on them. He parted his lips slightly and I widened my eyes as my fingers disappeared into his mouth. "Nats-" I choked on the words as I felt the freezing, wet feeling of his mouth.

His soft tongue rolled over the limbs and I sucked in a sharp breath at the pervertedness of viewing my best friend suck my fingers like some bitch. I tried to find the motivation to push this crazy fuck off of me but, my mind seemed to be flowing with too many lecherous images to even _think _about pulling back.

Saliva shined on my fingers as Natsu stuck them in and out slowly of his drooling mouth. His tongue slightly spread the duo limbs apart, licking the web in between the two. Lewd liquid fell from his mouth and my fingers as he hungrily feasted on my food. His onyx eyes lifted up to gaze at my flustered gaze and I bit my inner cheek, holding a hand down to my pants as they grew increasingly tighter.

The damn freak pulled my fingers from his mouth and began to chuckle, wiping the drool from his wet lips, "That was a way better reaction than I was expecting." He tilted his eyes with a taunting grin, "Don't tell me you're into this sort of thing."

I hadn't realized how hard I was panting until the silence met my ears, "I'm not gay you fucking fag!" I hissed, closing my eyes so I didn't have to stare the bastard in the face. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

Natsu hummed for a moment, "I just really like that feeling. It was a lot better with flesh." His voice and breath got closer to my ear, "Maybe I'm just a cannibal."

"What cannibal sucks shit like _that_?" I growled, opening an eye to Natsu's extremely close black gaze.

He gave me a wide, childish grin, "Like _that_?" He laughed, "So you are into it!"

"Like hell I am!" I out lashed at him, nearly standing up until I felt the beast inside of my pants press against my thigh. My eyes widened at the sensation and I abruptly sat right back down, covering it with a hand.

Natsu noticed the behavior and immediately gave me a wide, mischievous smile that seemed to take up his entire face, "You're hard."

"No I'm _not_." I hissed viciously despite the evidence clearly being displayed by my desperate struggling.

Mr. Pink-Haired Homo's hands traveled up my legs, "I wanna see what it feels like..." He spoke, staring at me as he licked his lips, "... In my mouth."

"Fuck!" I hissed as blood pulsed to my already steel-hard groin. "Shut up!"

"If you hate it..." Natsu pried my hands off of my crotch, "Just pretend I'm a real hot babe."

His fingers started to zip down my pants and I felt my heart begin to race faster as the cold air entered my trousers. "How the fuck am I supposed to pretend? You-Ah!" I gasped feeling his cold hands from his previous popsicle reach into my underwear and slowly move his hands under my length.

"Figure it out." He grinned, fully pulling the pale dick into the outside world.

Before I could protest or continue to complain, Natsu pulled legs apart and slowly moved his mouth over the member. My mouth let out an involuntary hiss as the coldness of his mouth, snapping my head back at the strangely euphoric sensation. "Shit." I gasped out as his mouth slowly popped off of the head and his hand pumped up the shaft.

I looked up slightly to Natsu's grinning face, seemingly enjoying this completely. "The fuck are you smiling fo-augh!" I grunted as his tongue trained up the base of my cock, teasing the head. His hand ran down and found my balls inside of my underwear and started to fondle them with his rough fingers. His tongue flicked the side of my head and my eyes shot open at the shock of pure pleasure that was sent through my groin.

Natsu seemed to notice by the loud yell that left my lips and a low laughter emitted from his lips, "Looks like this is your weak spot." He pressed his thumb over it and I contracted my chest up at the amazing sensation.

"Would you fucking quit it!" I hissed, covering my hot face.

Natsu snickered and took me into his mouth again as I let out a stifled mouth. His wet mouth smoothed over the dick at a slow speed, torturing me horribly. My fingers wrapped around the bean bag beneath me as I ground my teeth together. Why was this guy so _fucking _good?

My chest puffed up and down as I panted, doing my damnedest to keep my voice back which seemed to entertain this damn gay fucker. "Oh fuuck." I groaned, rolling my hips forward into his mouth. Natsu responded by gripping onto my thighs and plunging his lips faster and harder onto my throbbing limb. "Shit! Shit!" I hissed, my body shifting and shivering from the sudden change of pace.

My eyes widened as I felt my abdomen grow extremely hot as the pleasure started to swell in my balls. I launched my hands out and pulled at his pink locks but the bastard just kept going up and down my wet cock. "Natsu-fuck! I'm gonna... I'm..."

I couldn't finish the sentence and felt an overwhelming sensation fill my brain with beautiful ecstasy. My hands pushed Natsu's head further down onto my penis as my body tensed and released an enormous amount of pleasure. "Ahhhhh~" I moaned, harshly gripping onto Natsu's hair as I climaxed into his mouth.

My entire body collapsed at once as I panted harshly, feeling Natsu's lips remove themselves from my now flaccid member. He made a gulping sound and my eyes widened, causing my body to immediately look up to boy who seemed to be wiping his mouth, "You _swallowed_!?"

Natsu lifted a brow and grinned, "I could've used it as lube and fingered you instead."

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, holding onto my head as I tried to gather what just happened.

The pink haired boy chuckled, "Imma go wash my mouth."

Sure enough he disappeared and I was left with a soft dick laying outside of my pants and thoughts full of the blow job I had just received. That felt so damn good. The coldness of his mouth especially. I instantly hit myself for thoughts but they wouldn't stop flooding.

Why was this guy so fucking talented with his mouth!?

The door creaked open and I looked up to a thrilled teen boy who was holding two popsicles in his hands. I grew a confused look as he handed one to me, "Didn't you say you were out?"

"Nah." Natsu grinned, falling into the bean bag across from me, "I just thought I'd stop torturing you for a bit." He laughed, licking the popsicle, "But I never would've bet you'd offer me to suck your hands instead!"

I bit off the head of the popsicle and growled at him, "What do you mean fucking torture me?"

"You don't think I've noticed all the times you've looked at me while eating the popsicle?" Natsu let out a laugh, flinging the treat around, "I hate cold shit, you know that. But your reaction was _so _adorable, so I went with it."

"Who the fuck are you calling_ adorable_?" I hissed, nearly breaking my desert in half.

"The guy who moans like 'Ahhhh~'" he mimicked with a grin, "When coming."

My hand rubbed my forehead in irritation, "Fuck off."

"Don't pretend it wasn't great." Natsu spoke, standing up as he walked over to me. He bent down and hovered over me with a goofy smile, "You're at fault for teasing me like that."

"So you're gay for me or somethin?" I lifted a brow, laying down as I sucked on the popsicle.

Natsu shrugged and licked up the shaft of his purple stick, watching as I immediately swallowed at the action. "Just as gay as you are for watching me suck on this popsicle like that. Or your dick for that matter."

I let out a defeated sigh and closed my eyes, "I'm dead. This is me, dead. I've died. I am now _officially_ a homo because of a popsicle stick." I let out a groan, "This is fucking stupid."

"I dunno." Natsu leaned in and I felt his lips press against mine. And... I didn't fight back. Instead I found my own mouth pressing back. He grinned and pulled up and stared at me, sucking on his treat. "Death by popsicles sounds pretty cool to me."

It sure did.

* * *

**Hello! **

**So, as to how I came up with the plot for this lame one-shot, I actually have a serious addiction to popsicles and penis-shaped foods. And it's for no particular reason, just the fact that I like the texture! My boyfriend pointed it out to me today and asked me if I've been trying to seduce him recently and BOOM! One shot idea.**

**Yeah that was sorta weird.**

**I have writer's block for Soft Storm so I thought I'd let some creative juices flow with this. I kinda like this popsicle-seduction so don't be surprised if it shows up in other stories along the line. And I also love me some yaoi so I thought it was about time I wrote some.**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading!**

**Favorite. Review! I love you guys **

**-Lovex1**


End file.
